Angel
by Salinka
Summary: Un soir en rentrant de son travail, Jonathan Delman croise le chemin de mangemort, et par un terrible chantage, se sent obligé de rejoindre leur camps. Quelle sera leur vie, à lui sa femme et sa jolie fille Angélique...


**Tout d'abord, bienvenue à tous les fans d'Harry Potter qui voudraient découvrir ma fan-fic.**

**Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction**

**Je ne dis pas avoir un don pour l'écriture, mais j'ai toujours aimé mettre "sur papier" ce à quoi je pensais.**

**Certains personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, certains proviennent de mon imagination**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>En campagne Anglaise, l'agitation règne dans une petite maison au vieux toit de chaume : des cris, des pleurs, de quoi effrayer n'importe quel voisin, mais il n'y en avait pas.<br>A l'intérieur, une femme, les mains sur le visage, pleure. De temps à autre, ses doigts s'écartent pour laisser voir des yeux bleus embués de larmes derrière un rideau de cheveux bruns. A ses côtés, un homme : probablement son mari. Lui ne pleurait pas, mais son visage crispé montrait à la fois l'inquiétude et la peur : une peur terrifiante... Ses yeux verts ne pouvaient trahir l'horreur qu'il avait pu vivre plus tôt. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de prendre la parole.

- Anne, je... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Ils m'ont emmené avec eux, ils me sont tombés dessus au moment où je suis sorti du bureau. Je me souviens juste avoir été assomé pour ensuite me retrouver dans un endroit lugubre, une sorte de cachot.

Il déglutit, cette histoire ne lui était pas facile à raconter.

- Au bout de quelques instants, trois d'entre eux arrivèrent et me conduisirent jusqu'à lui. Il me fit un chantage terrible auquel j'ai du céder, mais je te prie de me pardonner mon amour.

La femme continuait de pleurer : de peur, de tristesse, de colère, mais l'homme continuait de parler, son épouse devait savoir.

- Il m'ordonna de me joindre à lui en précisant que si je refusais, il vous tuerait : toi et la petite. Comprends que je ne pouvais sacrifier les deux choses les plus précieuses à mes yeux. Il m'a alors marqué, de la même façon qu'il a marqué tous les autres avant moi.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, l'homme releva la manche gauche de son pull laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres fraîchement tracée. A cette vision, son épouse : Anne, se figea. Plus aucuns sanglots ne s'échappaient de sa bouche, plus aucunes larmes ne coulaient de ses yeux. Cette révélation la détruisit. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Son mari ne pouvait pas être un mangemort, cette idée lui était inconcevable.

- Jonathan... Mais... Pourquoi nous ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?  
>- Je suis le directeur du bureau des aurors, grâce à moi ils peuvent savoir tout ce qu'il se passe. C'est pour avoir dans leur camp la personne à même de leur donner toutes les informations pour qu'ils puissent se protéger.<br>- Alors nous sommes du mauvais côté à présent ?  
>- Je t'interdis de dire « nous ». Je suis un mangemort, pas toi, et surement pas Angélique ! Ma fille ne sera jamais du côté maléfique.<p>

Angélique, leur enfant, leur bien le plus précieux à tout les deux, dormait à l'étage, dans son petit berceau. Sa naissance datait d'il y a peu, elle ne pouvait comprendre le malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur sa famille. Elle se reposait paisiblement, son visage d'ange délicatement posé sur son oreiller. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir, mais cette petite fille allait être dotée de dons exceptionnels. Pendant les mois qui suivirent cette terrible soirée, une seule âme vivait réellement dans la maison. Anne et Jonathan avaient des airs de zombies, ils n'avaient plus d'étincelles dans les yeux, plus de sourire sur leurs lèvres. L'inquiétude les rongeait, ils ne vivaient plus, chaque jour, ils survivaient. Angélique savait à présent marcher et dire quelques mots simples tels que « maman », « papa », « magie »... Ce dernier était son mot préféré. En revanche, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ses parents ne lui souriaient plus, ne riaient plus avec elle, ne lui racontaient plus toutes ces belles histoires de princesses qui finissent toujours bien. Etait-ce parce que les histoires pouvaient mal se terminer ? Peut-être...

Une chose était certaine, c'était que le chemin menant au bonheur était parsemé d'embûches et cela Jonathan l'avait bien compris, et particulièrement en rentrant d'une mission que lui avait confié Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il était complètement détruit, vidé de l'intérieur, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, il était un cadavre. Ce soir, pour la première fois, il avait tué. Voilà la mission que lui avait confié le maître, commettre le meurtre d'une aurore... l'une de ses employés : Amilda Smith. Elle n'avait eu aucun moyen de se défendre face au sortilège de la mort que l'homme lui avait lancé. Il avait pu voir la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux de cette femme qui tomba comme une masse, inerte. Ce jour était probablement l'un des pires qu'il avait pu vivre durant ces derniers mois. Il avait lancé le sortilège de la mort, l'un des trois sorts qui vous valait un aller simple pour la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Il ne voulait pas continuer à vivre cette vie, non, il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il allait sortir de ce cercle infernal et il en avait même trouvé le moyen. Jonathan se mit à parler à lui-même.

- Ne vous en faites pas mes amours : le cauchemar sera bientôt terminé...

Il entra dans le salon, sortit d'un placard une feuille, une plume, un encrier et commença à écrire.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère de tout cœur que vous vous souvenez de moi : je suis Jonathan Delman, ancien élève de Griffondor et j'aurais grandement besoin de votre aide. Je me suis attiré de monstrueux problèmes qui mettent ma famille en danger et je pense que vous êtes la seule personne capable de me sortir de ce pétrin. Retrouvez-moi le 21 juin, à la Taverne enchantée à 22h30._  
><em>Envoyez-moi votre réponse par retour de hiboux.<em>  
><em>Cette histoire est sérieuse professeur et j'ai réellement besoin de votre aide.<em>

_Cordialement_  
><em>Jonathan Delman<em>


End file.
